1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for supporting the tip of a cutting torch in desired relation to the workpiece and more particularly to an attachment which enables the user of the cutting torch to guide it with only one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,313, entitled Guide for a Cutting Torch, issued to John M. DeNardo on June 16, 1981, teaches a guide which is adapted to be mounted on and selectively held to the nozzle marginal end portion of a cutting torch and which is used in association with a straight-edge for guiding the movement of the cutting torch along a workpiece. The guide includes a member having an upper surface, a lower surface and a side surface and also having a through passage communicating the upper and lower surface in order to accommodate passage of the nozzle marginal end portion. The surface of the member forming a wall of the passage is tapered inwardly toward the lower surface which is configured as a convex cam in one direction and is adapted to slidably engage the straight-edge whereby the cutting torch may be tilted to vary the spacing of the nozzle from the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,043, entitled Cutting Torch Attachment, issued to Alan Kalian on Aug. 11, 1981, teaches an attachment for supporting the tip of a cutting torch in desired relation to the workpiece during a variety of cutting operations. The attachment includes an elongated bar of uniform cross-section and a clamping member which is secured at one of the bar and is adapted for clamping engagement onto a variety of burning tips for cutting torches of different sizes and shapes. The attachment also includes a support member which is mounted on the bar for adjustable positioning therealong and having an upwardly extending portion which is adapted for receiving the parallel gas supply tubes of the cutting torch which has its burning tip clamped in the clamping member and a positioning member which is vertically adjustable on the upwardly extending portion and is formed to bear against and support the lower gas supply tube of the cutting torch. The attachment further includes a rotatable wheel which has an upwardly extending post engaged with the lower end of the support member and formed for selective spacing of the rotatable wheel from the bar and for selective rotative positioning of the plane of the rotatable wheel about the axis of the post and a centering point device which has a downwardly directed point on a vertically extending shank which is carried by a keeper formed for adjustable positioning along the bar whereby vertical movement of the shank in the keeper and the post in the support member adjustably positions the spacing and angle of the burning tip with respect to the bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,535, entitled Control Device for Cutting Torch, issued to Allan Eriksson on May 13, 1980, teaches a guide assembly for controlling the movement of a cutting torch relative to a workpiece which is positioned adjacent to the guide assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,736, entitled Carriage for Cutting Torches, issued to Elbert H. Cameron on Mar. 23, 1965, teaches a torch carriage which includes a top plate which has casters mounted on it to facilitate movement of the torch carriage over a work piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,957, entitled Cutting Torch Mount, issued to Edwin C. Rowland on Aug. 13, 1968 teaches a cutting torch mount which permits more accurate cutting through utilization of a drive wheel which engages the work piece in centered relation to the drive shaft axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,090, entitled Attachment for Cutting Torches, issued to Donald L. Richards on May 26, 1970 teaches a guiding attachment for a cutting torch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,528, entitled Gas Cutting Machine, issued to Noboru Sugiyama, Yoshitugu Watanabe and Hiroshi Yamamoto on Mar. 29, 1977 teaches a gas cutting machine for cutting a steel plate which includes a wheel which is mounted on a bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,333, entitled Variable Design Torch Guide, issued to Dennis Wise on Nov. 6, 1979 teaches a variable degree guide for a gas cutting torch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,701, entitled Cutting Torch Tip Guide, issued to Richard K. Straub on Oct. 17, 1972 teaches a cutting torch tip guide for supporting, lifting, lowering and angling the flame of a cutting torch.
All of the above patents teach relative complicated guiding attachments for cutting torches which have a number of mechanical components which must be maintained.